


参加赏

by youalice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youalice/pseuds/youalice
Summary: 在无数的轮回中倾述“我爱你”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	参加赏

**Author's Note:**

> *排球少年 月岛萤×山口忠  
> *含OOC、角色死亡  
> *我也不知道算是HE还是BE  
> *标题只是BGM和灵感来源，总之就是离题文

“月仔，我爱你。”

以山口的这句话为终点，世界如单曲循环般再次回到了作为起点的那天清晨。

猛地从梦中惊醒，身上淋漓的冷汗黏糊得烦人。我拿起手机，离闹钟开响仅差那么个半分钟，然而被疲倦所席卷全身的我已腾不出取消闹钟的那点微不足道的力气，只能任凭那个烦人的声音随着以每秒增长的数字逐步靠近。那与其说是疲倦，更应该是一股脱力感，像卧躺在云端之上，为随时的坠落而恐惧、而疲惫。回想起那梦，我不能说它是个噩梦，但确实令人作呕——它过于明亮了。对，那个梦太明亮，太梦幻了，包含了所有我所钟爱的所谓浪漫桥段。如果那仅仅只是部电影，或许我会为此而花时间码上一篇饱含对它的喜爱的长评，会不知厌倦地反复看上个十遍、几十遍、上百遍甚至上千遍，甚至愿意花光我这15年来的零花钱积蓄买一个能够保存上万年的保险箱把它的蓝光碟保存起来，让它在我的子孙后代中得以百世流传。然而现实却并非这般，正是因为它的过于明亮、过于梦幻才让我如此反胃。

闹钟还是响了起来，曾经为了让自己在清晨醒来不至于感到烦躁而用最喜欢的歌设为闹铃，最终得到的结果却是从此厌恶上了这首歌。脑子还在昏晕。我突然在想，如果我把山口的声音设为闹铃，那我是否就能放心地去厌恶山口了呢？但我又想，这大概不会如我所愿。山口的吵也不是一天两天的事了，如果要因此而讨厌他，那也大不必等到现在，早在最开始我就会把他赶出我的生活圈，让那个做什么都小心翼翼的他这辈子都不敢出现在我的视线范围之内。所以如果我这么做了，恐怕只会从此爱上了清晨的早起。这听起来就有够脑子坏了的，可我又不能够去否认山口就是那个总让我做出脑子抽筋的蠢事的人，不然我是为了什么才会答应花费精力和时间给某两个排球笨蛋补习呢？

仰面躺着望着天花板，在脑海中唠唠叨叨地思考着这些前言不搭后语废话，直到闹铃的歌开始了第三次的循环我才终于舍得按下了停止键。我翻开通讯录，给山口发了段早安短信。这对山口来说或许是从未有过的事，我甚至毫不怀疑他会选择把这段短短几字、甚至毫无情感语气可以的短信打印下来，用相册裱装在他的床头柜上。几秒钟过去了，仍没收到山口的回应，上面的“未读”也不见变化。虽说我也没有等待他回应的打算，毕竟我坚信他还活着。比起继续躺在床上浪费时间的等待，我还是选择了起身。再怎么说我也不愿去承担迟到的代价，即使这或许对我来说已经无所谓了。

我没有去选择拥抱他，毕竟这不是我的习惯，即使我是多么想那么做，把山口紧紧拥在怀里，确保他还在呼吸、血液还在流淌，感受他那比我要温暖许多的体温仍然在这副不够可爱的身体里依存，可我那该死的理智还是那么惹人烦地阻止了我的冲动。我只是抓住他，紧紧抓住了他的肩膀，目光在他那张早已看腻的脸上来回扫视，甚至开始清数他的那些雀斑，只怕多一颗少一颗都昭示着他不是我的山口。

“早安，山口。”我对他说道。

山口显然对我的这番表现感到了小小的诧讶，那是因为这是不符合日常的。我从不会率先问好，如果山口不先开口，那我也绝不会主动。这就是日常，是我和他之间的正常。可那又如何？我并不是个会拘泥于“正常”的人，况且要追究到底的话，“今天”的出现早已破坏了这所谓的“日常”和“正常”。

我仍处在慌张之中，这也是为什么我不愿放开山口。我想去质问他些什么，可张开嘴的瞬间却发现自己根本不知道该说些什么，这种头脑一片空白的状况上一次还是在小学四年级的国语课上。

“月仔？”面对我的怪异，山口轻声呼喊着我的名字。对于山口这溢满了担忧的声音和表情，我脑海中想到的第一句话仅是“他是活的”。

“山口。”我回应了他。这并不是为了向他解释些什么，而更应该是为了回应我自己而喊出了山口的名字。我只是想呼喊他的名字，想确保我还有能够呼喊他的机会。

双手抚摸上山口的脸颊，捧住了他的脸就像捧着小手炉一样暖和。山口像婴儿般温暖的体温传达到了冰冷的手掌，这时我才发现我竟忘了戴上手套，这是怕冷怕到恨不得冬眠的我从未有过的事。

“山口。”我再次喊着他的名字，山口只是极其随意地“嗯？”了一声以作回应，他正把全部的注意力放在把自己的手套脱下来给我戴上这件伟业上。他嘴角挂着浅笑，感觉下一秒就会哼起歌。

“周五的英语小测第一题你选了什么？”

我知道我在审视着他，而纠结的是我自己也不清楚我希望能从山口口中得到什么答案。山口仍然埋头于为我戴上手套这件事上，他发出“嗯……”的声音陷入了思索之中，因低头而脖子露出围巾的那一小块皮肤看起来很是冰冷。

“周五……是上周五吗？”山口嘟囔，直到为我戴好了手套才猛地抬起头。他捂着嘴吃吃笑了起来，鲜活的笑脸看起来更不像个死人。

“月仔也有糊涂的时候啊！”山口欢快地说，“上周五的小测是数学小测啊？第一题的话……我选了A。”

A，答案是否定的A选项。我不知道该不该为此松一口气，就像刚才所说的，我根本不清楚自己所寻求的是哪个答案。但毋庸置疑的，时间倒回去——不，应该说倒了回来。我知道那不是个梦，山口死了。我是绝不可能忘记当时躺在停尸间里山口的那只冷入骨髓的手，那只我无论再怎么紧握、再这么呼气也不可能暖和起来的手冷得让我连哭都哭不出来。

“月仔？还冷吗？”山口问道，用他赤裸的双手紧握住我那双戴了手套的手，并朝它们呼气。

“周五。”

“嗯？”

“周五放学……一起回去吧。如论如何。”

山口还是死了。

现在是第二次的轮回，我再次躺在了作为起点的今天清晨的床上。闹铃没有响，因为在它响起之前我就按下了停止键。

最初的开端山口死于周五放学后的无差别杀人事件。那是可以避免的，山口本不该死于那个连脸都不认得的人刀下。我不知道为什么那天山口选择走那条不寻常的路，但我知道，如果那天我没躲着他，如果那天我追上他、一如既往地与他结伴同行……我是做梦也不会想到我与他之间竟会有这么戏剧化的事，就像我从没想过有这么一天，山口对我所说的最后一句仅是“月仔，我爱你”这句可笑的话。即使回到了过去，那段笑话般的“事实”成为了黑板刷上不成型的灰、成为了不存在的东西，我也忘不了山口的那抹苦笑。

那段“周五放学后”最终被剔除于我和山口的时间当中，成为了报纸上供人打发时间的谈资。我以为我成功了，是的，我天真地以为我能如此轻松地掰倒神明的手腕，没发现那个“周五”仅仅只是被推迟——那天周五，山口没有向我表白。

“不要去。”我拉住了山口的手臂，企图把他拉出这场谈话。我知道这个要求在山口和怪物二人组眼里是毫不讲理的，但我还能怎么办？在这种时候即使我向他们坦白山口会死，也不可能会被理解。

“为什么？”山口只是这么问道，即使看着我的眼里满是冰冷也无法控制自己因抑制愤怒而颤抖的嘴唇。

我很高兴山口只是问为什么，而不是说“与你无关”，我无法保证如果山口对我说出这样冷漠无情的话我能忍住不对他冷眼相待、放任他奔向某个死亡的瞬间。

这是第一次我没有逃走。在过去的27次被告白中，我逃走了27次。硬要问的话，我并不是厌恶了山口才逃走的，只是、更单纯的，我从没想过这方面的事。山口是谁？是我的青梅竹马。山口是什么？是我重要的友人。他的存在总让绝大多数令我烦躁的场合变得能够忍受。我无法想象没有山口在身边的日子，就好比我无法想象有一天我会永远失去我的双手。我是绝对不会说出来的，去用我的声音告诉任何一个人山口对我来说是如此重要以至于他要是消失在我的世界里我便从此失去辨别颜色的能力。他若不在，世界也不过是单调无味的灰与白，虽不至于活不下去，但也想象不出活着还能有什么意义。

一旦意识到这个矛盾，我开始感到不知所措。我想我是真的被山口逼疯了，在这惊惶之中竟下意识地去向他人求助。就在这第28次的轮回中的今天，面对菅原学长因我那不知所云的问题而陷入苦战的脸，我感到万分抱歉。就在我因得不到答案只空有尴尬的沉默中打算逃离之时，菅原学长拉住了我。

他说：“或许你应该试着不再逃跑。”

那并不是句什么能称得上令人醍醐灌顶的金石之言，但确实在一定程度上让我如梦初醒。

他说：“既然那个人对月岛你来说那么重要，那你就不该去逃避他。”

是啊，我在逃避着山口。在这27次的告白中我一次都没试着去回应他，只顾着逃跑。我想我也绝非是故意的，每当我回过神来时便发现自己早已离开了那个被告白的天台。双腿像粘上了与山口同极相斥的磁铁，不顾我的意志回避着他。如果说，每一次每一次山口的死亡都发生在对我告白后的当天，那我就不该任由他一个人行动。

“不要去。”

我没有回答山口的“为什么”只是重复了我的请求。

不要去，求你了山口，不要去。

“为什么？”山口再次回问，金褐色的眼睛愈发冰冷。

一向看不懂气氛的影山似乎也忍受不了我和山口之间别扭的气氛，难得的在恰当的时刻说出了恰当的话。

“如果你和月岛今天有其他事做的话，我们可以改天再约。只是去体育用品店而已，什么时候都能去。”

听了影山的话，山口欲言又止。他看了看影山和日向两人，又看向了我。最终，他摇了摇头，甩开了我的手——这是第一次，是这么多年来，山口第一次甩开了我。比起自尊心受创的恼羞成怒，我所感受到更多的是不知所措。

“抱歉，月仔。”山口向我道歉，明明没有需要他道歉的地方，“我不是讨厌你了，只是、我需要时间整理一下心情。”

换句话说就是“我暂时不想看到你的脸”，对吧？我又不是傻，况且相识多年怎会听不出山口委婉的话。

“那你走吧。”我说道，推了他一把，头也不回地离开。

我知道这只是我的气话，即使是那些没说出口的恶毒的话也不过是我一时脑子短路的蠢话。但用不着担心，今后的每一天我都会对这一时恼怒而说出这些话的自己感到憎恨不已。但要说的是，我也绝不能否认我现在的感觉。我明明是那么的重视山口，为了他做尽了一切曾经不愿做的事，最终得到的却只是那冰冷的目光。我想，我可能是个胆小鬼，只要摔过一次，就不愿再跑起来。这样冷漠的山口我不想遇到第二次，我清楚如果有下一次我绝对会毫无志气地哭出来。

我不认为这是一种逃避，只要是为了山口，即使多么愚蠢的事我也会去做。

这确实个愚蠢的办法。如果山口告白当天就是他的死期，那只要阻止他告白就足够了。我为自己竟然经历了37次的轮回才想到这个办法而感到可笑。每当感觉到山口要表白的时候，只要打断他就好。或许这听起来有点自欺欺人，但山口却因为这个愚蠢的方法而活了下来。第一次的不熟练仅仅只让山口延长了两天的寿命，而如今第57次的轮回的今天，山口终于得以活过了冬季。

这不是件轻松的事，山口的告白就如游戏中随即出现的小怪，一不留神就错过了打断的时机。可不知道为什么，在这之中我似乎有点乐在其中。山口烦躁的时候会不自觉地咬住下唇，感到困扰时会下意识地抓住左手的手腕，如果他在上午的最后一堂课一直拉不下带着浅笑的嘴角，那当天的午餐便当一定有他爱吃的食物。直到这时，我才发现山口并不是曾经我认为的那样容易看透的家伙，那些能被轻松看透的情绪不过是他愿意施舍于我的冰山一角。更多的时候他只会愿意当我身边的NPC，削弱自己的存在感。我甚至能想象得到如果我去问他他会有怎样的回答——“那并不是值得月仔去在意的事”，他一定会这么回答，带着不好意思的笑，背在后背的右手会抓住左手的手腕。他会表现得如此卑微，说出的话却是哪般嚣张。对我来说值不值得，是由我自己说了算的，为什么要替我决定呢？我对这样的山口感到了一股愤怒，越是挖掘他那些我曾经不维意的小情绪和小想法，我在感到愉悦的同时也越是感到愤怒。

缘下学长说：“你会因某人的隐瞒感到愤怒，或许就是在说明你很在意他。”

我回答：“即使我不感到愤怒，我也知道我在意他。”，尽我所能的不对身为前辈也是队长的缘下学长嗤之以鼻。

听了我的话，缘下学长笑了笑，那种故弄玄虚的笑容让我想起了音驹曾经的队长，使我打心底产生了想要逃跑的念头。缘下学长又说：“那么月岛觉得，曾经不感到愤怒时的在意和如今会为他的隐瞒而愤怒的在意有什么不同呢？”

说没什么不同是假的，可我又确实说不清那个不同究竟是哪里不同。我看着山口的侧脸，那人还在念念叨叨着日向和影山的蠢事，脸上的小雀斑随着笑脸起舞煞是可爱。当微风拂过，凋零的樱花花瓣飘落遮挡住了我看向他的视线，山口在樱花形成的屏障中若隐若现，尤其虚幻。

“嗯？怎么了吗，月仔？”山口对我笑问，那个笑让我有那么一瞬间与那些在天台对我爱的告白的山口所展露的笑重叠。明明应该是不一样的，可不知道为什么却让我感觉到同样的心酸。

听到了山口的问话，我还是没能放开那只不知何时抓住了他手臂的手，反而愈加用力。我拨开了他墨绿发上的花瓣，这时才发现我竟紧张到手都颤抖了起来。

我说：“我怕你不见了。”

山口对我摇了摇头：“我不会不见的。”

骗子，我在心里默念。山口永远不会知道我已经失去过他多少次。

这次我没有只是抓住他，我也不知道为什么我会拥抱他、甚至企图把他镶嵌在我的怀里。或许是累了，我想我真的太累了，无论我如何挽留山口，他还是会无情地离我而去。我那长久以来紧绷的那条神经终究还是断裂，“啪——”的一下，思绪如决堤的洪水不断从心底涌出，冲垮了我引以为傲的理智。我已经顾不上山口的慌忙又或是泪水沾湿了他的颈窝，想的只有想要继续像个婴儿那样毫不顾忌地尽情哭尽我的眼泪。

这天晚上，山口死了，在窒晕的水蒸气围绕下、在被热水包裹之中死在了自己家的浴缸里。

我回想着山口对哭成泪人的我说的那句已经听过无数遍的告白。

世界终于清爽了。

我终于能够回答缘下学长的问题了，并且不打算理会他那副“我不知道你在说什么”的脸便转身离开。前往天台的路突然漫长得烦人，有那么一瞬间让我产生永远到不了那里的错觉。明天就是正式的暑假，可我却感受不到半点的兴奋，只是想埋怨这闷热的空气和吵耳的蝉似乎不再有拥有尽头。

菅原学长是对的，我一直在逃避，一直、一直、一直都不曾面对过山口哪怕一次。那些曾经所认为的“面对”全他妈是个屁，那只不过是我绕着弯的临阵逃脱。

久违的推开了天台的门，生锈的铁门发出了刺破耳膜的尖叫。一阵风吹过，吹散了周围的烦闷，难得的清爽让我心情好上了少许。

站在天台边缘的山口回头望向了我，他对我笑着说道：“月仔，我爱你。”，明明是笑着，却是张比哭还要难看的脸。视死如归，像是为了解脱而放弃了一切。

我想，这算什么？这是什么意思？对我告白一直以来都是件如此痛苦的事吗？难道是因为早已定下我会拒绝的命运？既然如此，你又为什么要做呢？我不明白。明明只是个山口，区区一个山口竟敢如此嚣张。我想去质问他，用我毕生的力气抓住他枕着会硌脑袋的肩膀，即使指甲隔着衬衫还是陷入了他的皮肉令他疼痛到眼角滴出了泪珠我也绝不会再放手。我会质问他：“凭什么？你是有什么资格敢决定我的想法？不过是个山口，不过是青梅竹马，你是有多狂妄才会觉得你有资格控制我的所有。”

我已经想清楚了，我明白了，山口给过我太多太多的时间和机会去思考我对他的感情，即使在这之中的绝大多数时间只是被我白白浪费，但只要我最终明白了，一切都不至于白费。

“我也是。”这就是我给予山口、给予这1112次的轮回的回答。

山口惊讶而不知所措的脸滑稽得恰当好处，令我忍不住发笑。我说：“我也爱你，山口。爱到即使是死，我也不会对你放手。”

现在是第1112次，我不知道我们是否还会有第1113次，但没关系，无论是第1113次还第1114次我的答案都不会改变。我现在只想专心祈祷，在落地那刻我能先山口一步嗝屁。不为什么，就为了让山口也感受感受爱人在自己眼前断气的酸爽。哪怕只有一刻，如果不能把这些反反复复不知多少次的痛苦同样报复在山口身上，我怕是死也不得瞑目。

END


End file.
